I Do
by Mata Ara
Summary: Mengisi sebuah variety show berkonsep kencan virtual, Sakura tidak tahu kalau nasib hidupnya akan berubah sepersekian derajat. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**I Do**

 **Mata Ara**

 **A SasuSaku fanfiction / AU / OOC / Typo**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke mug cokelat berbentuk kucing, berusaha menyerap hawa panas melalui jari-jarinya untuk disebar ke seluruh jaringan dalam tubuh—walaupun sebenarnya sisa-sisa kehangatan dari cokelat panas sudah menguap dan larut dalam udara musim dingin. Sudah hampir sejam gadis merah jambu itu duduk terpekur di sudut ruangan persis anak hilang. Manajernya, Temari, sudah pergi menghilang ke balik pintu berpetitur aneh dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Tidak sepenuhnya seorang diri, karena di sudut bersebrangan darinya masih terdapat sosok lain. Seorang gadis muda bersurai pinggang sebokong, dengan pakaian minim yang aneh di musim dingin seperti ini, dan tengah sibuk di depan layar notebook dan sesekali melempar senyum pada Sakura.

Tunggal Haruno itu sedang berada di sebuah gedung pertelevisian. Starpack 7, namanya. Ia berada di lantai tiga, lantai tempat di mana kantor pemilik perusahaan ini berada. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa ia berada di sini, terdampar sendirian ditemani cokelat panas yang mulai dingin dan senyum aneh dari seorang gadis muda, selain fakta bahwa ia _pasti_ akan ditawari sebuah projek baru.

Berprofesi sebagai seorang aktris selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun tidak juga membuat Sakura familiar dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia lebih nyaman jika berada di samping Temari yang sibuk berdiskusi dengan si pemilik projek, walaupun ujung-ujungnya ia akan tertidur di tengah-tengah pertemuan (satu-satunya alasan kenapa Temari tidak mengijinkannya ikut!)

Satu tegukan cokelat panas kemudian, pintu berpetitur aneh itu terbuka, menampilkan Temari dengan berbagai map berwarna yang diapit di bawah lengannya.

"Kok lama?" protes Sakura.

"Diskusinya cukup alot," jawab Temari. Keningnya berkerut dalam.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Nanti. Di mobil." Temari menuntun Sakura ke arah lift, menekan tombol basement lalu kembali diam.

Biasanya, sikap Temari yang diam dengan kening berkerut bukanlah pertanda baik. Kalau bukan diskusinya tidak mencapai kata mufakat, nasib Sakura yang jadi sial. Terakhir kali Temari bersikap seperti ini adalah saat Sakura ditawari menjadi ambasador sebuah iklan minuman. Imejnya sebagai gadis muda yang enerjik menjadi alasan kenapa pemilik minuman bersari jeruk itu menginginkan Sakura. Sakura ditawari bayaran tinggi, mengingat popularitasnya yang tidak main-main, tapi sialnya ia diminta berkostum jeruk di sepanjang iklan dan fanmeeting. _Tai._ Temari langsung menolak.

Makanya, melihat Temari sekarang mau tidak mau membuat Sakura ikut _dugun-dugun_ juga. Ini jangan-jangan Sakura ditawari main drama di mana ia disuruh lompat dari pesawat sambil main hulahop. Atau Sakura disuruh menaikkan berat badannya menjadi 130 kilo dan ganti kelamin untuk peran pesumo. Duh.

Sakura tambah _dugun-dugun_. Jadi ketika ia dan Temari sudah nyaman berada dalam mobil dan seatbelt sudah terpasang, ia langsung memberondong pertanyaan.

"Kau ditawari variety show," jawab Temari yang masih dalam mode _tidak enak._

"Wah," respon Sakura. "Asyik dong." Ini anak emang gampang senang. "Variety show apa? _Kabur Men_? Aku udah lama mau ikut disitu. Asyik kayaknya ngebobol rumah orang terus kabur."

"Bukan," Temari tambah _tidak enak_. Dibenaknya dia agak heran juga kenapa Sakura bisa seodong ini. _Mau aja gitu ikut variety show yang kerjaannya membobol rumah orang?!_

"Terus?"

"Variety show baru. Ada sedikit campur tangan pemerintah."

"Oh ya?"

"Hm."

"Namanya?"

"I Do."

"I Do? Uh. Oke."

Temari berdecak kesal. "Sakuraaa… variety show itu tentang dua orang yang akan nikah."

Yang diajak bicara mendadak nyengir. "Bener? Wah. Keren! Terus nee-chan setuju? Setuju aja dong~"

"Ini anak. Kamu ngerti nggak sih? Umur kamu berapa?"

"Sembilan belas," jawab Sakura polos.

" _Nah_. Masa umur baru sembilan belas udah disuruh nikah?"

"Ya kan main-main aja, nee-chan~"

" _Nah. Itu._ Nanti apa kata orang kalau lihat anak umur sembilan belas udah main nikah-nikahan?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Jadi nee-chan tolak?"

"… Nggak juga."

"Ya terus?" Sakura gondok. Tadi bilangnya tidak suka sama konsep acaranya, tapi tidak ditolak juga. Kan aneh.

"Ya… itu tadi. Ada campur tangan pemerintah."

Gantian kening Sakura yang berkerut. "Maksudnya?"

Temari belum menjawab sebelum mengganti persneling dan membelokkan setir memasuki pekarangan rumah Sakura. Sambil membuka seatbelat dan mengambil berkas-berkas dari bangku belakang, Temari menjawab, "kamu tahu soal sumber daya manusia di Jepang, kan? Hyuuga-san bilang pemerintah nggak terlalu _oke_ dengan pemikiran orang-orang Jepang sekarang. Lebih suka tinggal sendiri daripada nikah. Lebih suka kerja daripada bikin keturunan. Pemerintah mau ada variety show yang bisa bikin anak-anak muda paham kalau menikah itu bukan sesuatu yang memberatkan." Dia membuka pintu rumah Sakura dan menutupnya setelah Sakura ikut masuk ke dalam. "Dan mereka mau yang jadi artisnya yang mewakili anak-anak muda."

Duduk di sofa tunggal di depan televisi, Sakura terdiam memikirkan ucapan Temari. Ia tahu soal kebiasaan masyarakat Jepang saat ini. Tapi ia juga tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan. Memikirkan bagaimana biaya hidup yang semakin tinggi jadi alasan yang membuat orang-orang berpikir lebih baik hidup sendiri daripada menambah beban. Tapi kalau terus berkelanjutan, bahaya juga untuk eksistensi keturunan ras Jepang kalau angka kelahiran berbanding terbalik dengan angka kematian. Bisa-bisa, dalam waktu seratus tahun ke depan, Jepang hanya akan didominasi oleh kuburan-kuburan.

"Hm… berat juga," kata Sakura sok paham.

Temari lantas mengambil tempat di samping Sakura dan meletakkan tiga map di atas meja kopi. "Untuk kali ini nee-chan mau kamu yang ambil keputusan." Dagunya mengedik ke arah map, "itu ada kontrak dan penjelasan rinci soal variety show ini. Kamu pelajari dulu klausa-klausanya. Kalau ada yang kurang paham, tanya nee-chan. Mereka mau jawabannya Senin depan."

 _Empat hari lagi_. "Ini… aku aja yang ikut?"

Temari menggeleng. "Hyuuga-san bilang mereka mau bikin tiga pasangan. Tiga-tiganya ada di rentang umur yang sama kayak kamu."

"Wah. Niat amat," komen Sakura. "Terus pasanganku siapa?"

"Belum ditentukan," jawab Temari sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak ke arah dapur. "Kayaknya yang lain juga punya pemikiran yang sama. Ini kita kayak lagi _gambling_."

" _Gambling?_ "

Temari mengangguk. "Kalau konsepnya diterima masyarakat luas, ya untung. Kalau jadinya dicela, imej yang sudah susah payah kamu bangun bisa hancur."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, tidak acuh. "Di dunia kita emang udah konsekuensinya begitu kan." Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas Temari dan mulai sibuk _browsing_. Sambil diiringi kikikan kecil ia mengetik _list japanesse actor and actress born 1997_ di kolom pencarian. Tidak sampai sedetik muncul berderet nama, baik yang dikenalnya maupun tidak.

Sakura mengenali beberapa nama, salah seorang di antaranya adalah Ino Yamanaka, penyanyi berkonsep seksi yang juga beragen ganda sebagai sahabat baiknya. Lalu ada…

"Alamak!" Matanya melotot, lalu Sakura kembali terkikik. "Gaara-kun… aduh… gimana ini… kalau sampai aku pasangannya sama Gaara-kun gimana…" Roh wotanya mendadak kambuh.

Temari yang sudah melayani dirinya sendiri dengan semangkuk salad mendengus dari balik meja konter. "Kontraknya dibaca dulu, Sakura. Jam delapan nanti kita harus udah di tempatnya Jiraiya-san buat fitting baju."

Perkataan Temari menarik konsetrasi Sakura dari gambar Gaara yang _topless_. "Loh? Memangnya aku jadi ikut Gala Ball?"

"He-eh. Tsunade-sama udah mereview ulang semua jadwal kamu. Seminggu kedepan kamu kosong."

"Boo yeah~!"

Tiga hari berikutnya menjadi tiga hari tersantai di sepanjang karir Sakura. Ia menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya sambil mempelajari kontrak, membaca novel-novel baru, _browsing_ gambar Gaara Rei yang _shirtless_ , mengeksplor kemampuan memasaknya, dan _browsing_ gambar Gaara Rei yang _shirtless_ —sekali lagi.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mempelajari kontrak barunya, Sakura mendapati bahwa kontrak yang diajukan pihak Starpack sebetulnya menguntungkannya secara finansial. Tapi seperti kata Temari, mereka harus _gambling_ di proyek ini. Mengubah cara pandang masyarakat luas tidak segampang membalik pancake. Taruhannya adalah imej Sakura yang kadung dikenal sebagai gadis muda enerjik dan positif. Ia bekerja keras membangung imejnya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, dan tidak ingin semua usahanya sia-sia hanya karena ingin mengubah pemikiran orang-orang.

"Oke! Aku setuju," kata Sakura di sela-sela makan malamnya bersama Temari.

Temari mendongak dari saus kacangnya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sangsi. "Kenapa?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Konsepnya kayaknya seru." Padahal alasan utamanya ambil bagian dalam projek ini adalah karena ingin bertemu Gaara Rei. Memang belum tentu pasangannya nanti adalah pemuda anggota boyband itu, tapi… bisa diatur.

"Yakin?"

"Yep! _One hundred percent!_ "

Temari menjilati sendoknya sebelum menjawab, "…Okay. Besok kita ke Starpack buat tanda tangan kontrak. Kamu setuju sama semua klausanya?"

"Kecuali di bagian aku harus jangan dulu bergaul sama teman-teman pria yang lain. Itu nggak bisa diubah? Soalnya teman-temanku kan kebanyakan cowok. Nee-chan tahu sendiri. Masa cuma gara-gara pernikahan virtual aku harus menjauh dari teman-temanku?"

"Besok kita omongin dengan pihak Starpack."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, mengiyakan. Ia menelan tiga sendok nasi sebelum kembali bersuara. "Oh ya, omong-omong, nee-chan…"

"Hm?"

Sakura bergerak tidak nyaman di tempatnya. Ia membolak-balik ikan gorengnya dengan setengah hati. "Ini kan… nikah kan ya? Bakal ada _gituan_ nggak?"

Perempatan berkedut di kening Temari."Haruno, please, ini kita lagi omongin variety show, bukan film porno!"

Sakura tertawa tanpa dosa. "Ya kan kali aja pemerintah mau anak-anak muda tau kalau bikin anak itu lebih enak daripada kerja."

 **tbc**

 **hutang lagi? HAHAHAHAHA. Duh maafkeun yeah? Idenya langsung nongol minta diketik begitu saya selesai nonton We Are In Love-nya Song Jihyo sama Chen Bolin. Jiwa shipping saya sedang menggelepar-gelepar ini…**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do**

 **Mata Ara**

 **A SasuSaku fanfiction / AU / OOC / Typo**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"SAKURA! BURUAN!"

"IYA BENTAAAAR ANTINGKU JATUH!"

"Oh ya ampun. TINGGALIN AJA NANTI PAKAI PUNYA SPONSOR!"

"YANG ILANG PUNYA SPONSOR."

"Ini anak deh, bener-bener!"

Dengan langkah panjang-panjang dan diiringi musik _thamp-thump-thamp-thump_ dari sepatu kets, Temari melangkah ke lantai dua rumah Sakura. Dibukanya pintu kamar artisnya itu, siap melabrak dengan sederet nasihat. Tapi saat omelan sudah siap di ujung lidah, Sakura mendongak dari posisinya yang tadi sempat membungkuk di bawah meja rias. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oke! Aku siap! Ayo berangkat," katanya tanpa dosa.

"Jadi hari ini hanya shooting episode 1 aja?" tanya Sakura begitu ia dan Temari sudah duduk dalam mobil.

Mobil melaju ke arah utara. Dari percakapan mereka semalam Sakura tahu bahwa lokasi syuting berada di dekat perbatasan Tokyo. Sebuah lokasi yang dipenuhi rumah kaca yang mengembangkan beberapa spesies bunga. Sakura pernah mengunjungi lokasi itu untuk keperluan photoshoot untuk sampul sebuah majalah dari Amerika beberapa minggu lalu. Tempatnya sendiri cukup kece untuk keperluan _first dating_.

"Hanya untuk episode 1. Kamu akan makan malam dengan pasanganmu di restoran Prancis."

"Tapi, aku kan alergi—"

"Sudah nee-chan kasih tau sama krunya. Tenang aja. Kamu nggak bakalan terbunuh kok cuma gara-gara pernikahan virtual."

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura menyibukkan diri dengan membolak-balikkan naskah I Do. Sebagai seorang remaja berusia 19 tahun, Sakura sudah beberapa kali kencan—baik dengan sesama pekerja entertain, atau dengan orang yang bukan sesama pekerja entertain. Dan menurutnya, naskah yang diajukan pihak I Do terlihat _real_.

Bertemu pertama kali di taman bunga. Berkenalan. Ngobrol ngalor ngidul. Dan terakhir makan malam di restoran Prancis. Menurut Temari, identitas masing-masing pasangan akan dirahasiakan selama pertemuan. Walaupun sehari sebelumnya, para aktor yang akan ikut ambil bagian dalam projek ini sudah diumumkan lewat website resmi. Ada Hinata Hyuuga, mantan artis cilik yang sukses menjaring simpati publik melalui akting di salah satu drama yang membuat—ibu Sakura—menangis tersedu-sedu. Lalu, Naruto Uzumaki, salah satu anggota _boyband_ yang juga nyambi jadi anak Presiden Jepang; Sasuke Uchiha, aktor yang pembawaannya bisa bikin para gadis mimpi basah berhari-hari; Shion Fuzimura, model ternama yang baru-baru ini dianugerahi gelar Angel dari sebuah brand underwear ternama; dan _terengrengreeeeng_ Gaara-kun!

 _Huhuhu…_

Memikirkan akan ngobrol ngalor ngidul dengan Gaara-kun saja sudah membuat Sakura cenat-cenut. Apalagi kalau harus makan malam di restoran Prancis yang sudah dikenal publik sebagai restoran paling romantis di dunia. _Dugun-dugun dong ini…_

"Nee-chan?" panggil Sakura. Mobil sudah mendekati lokasi syuting, membuat Sakura tambah puyeng.

"Hm."

"Pasanganku nanti… Gaara-kun kan?"

"Nggak tau."

Sakura mendelik. "Kok gitu? Nee-chan kan udah janji mau ngelobi pihak Starpack biar aku dipasanganin sama Gaara-kun."

"Nee-chan sih udah ngomong sama Hyuuga-san," kata Temari sambil menghela napas panjang. "Tapi Hyuuga-san nggak janji apa-apa tuh."

Gadis muda di sebelahnya manyun bete. Tiga minggu yang lalu Sakura sudah memborbardir Temari agar mau melobi pihak I Do demi dipasangkan dengan idola favoritnya. Dari sumber dalam yang beredar, Gaara Rei juga akan ambil bagian dalam projek ini, jadi Sakura sudah ketar-ketir mau dipasangkan dengan Gaara biar Gaara tidak dipasangkan dengan aktris lain. Waktu itu Temari berjanji akan menyampaikan langsung ke bos Starpack, jadi Sakura adem-adem aja nunggu waktu syuting.

Tapi kalau nanti pasangannya bukan Gaara-kun…

KALAU NANTI GAARA-KUN PASANGANNYA SAMA SHION YANG BODINYA ADUHAI BIKIN IMAN GOYAH?!

"Udah nggak apa-apa," kata Temari yang menyadari aura suram dari Sakura. "Yang penting kan nikah."

"Ih tapi aku maunya sama Gaara-kun," Sakura bersikeras.

Temari berdecak kesal. "Gaara nggak ada cocok-cocoknya jadi suami. Apalagi kalau istrinya kamu. Belum ada dua hari cerei deh. Percaya sama nee-chan. Nee-chan kan kakaknya."

"Oh iya." Sakura menoleh pada Temari dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku suka lupa kalau nee-chan sama Gaara-kun itu sodaraan."

"Kok?!"

"Abisnya beda banget sih. Gaara-kun kalem kayak abis keluar dari gereja. Nee-chan kayak abis kerasukan arwah banshee."

 *****0*****

Tiba di lokasi syuting, Sakura langsung dikawal menuju tenda ganti. Dia tidak berniat untuk mengganti pakaian karena kostum yang dikenakannya cukup entertain; dress berwarna biru langit sepanjang tiga senti di atas lutut, sepatu flat, dan make up minimalis. Semalam Sakura berniat mengenakan celana berbahan kain dan blazer saja, tapi Temari bilang Sakura mau kencan pertama, bukannya melamar pekerjaan.

Dua orang asisten membantunya memperbaiki make up. Di sudut tenda, Temari sibuk dengan dua buah tas kertas. Tas-tas itu berisi _hadiah_ yang akan Sakura berikan pada _pacarnya_ nanti. Di tas pertama berisi kue mochi, dango, kompeito, wasanbo, manju, dan cokelat butir tiga pak—Sakura membaca dari website resmi bahwa Gaara suka makanan yang manis-manis. Di tas kedua ada syal rajutan yang dibuat oleh Sakura sendiri (panjangnya dua meter dan berwarna merah darah; waktu itu Sakura bablas ngerajut sampai dua meter soalnya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyimpul benang-benang) snapback yang merupakan kembaran dengan snapback kesayangan Sakura, dan lilin aroma yang juga merupakan hasil karyanya sendiri.

Buat yang tersayang jangan coba-coba pokoknya…

"Sakura-san?" Seorang _cordi_ nongol dari balik pintu tenda. "Sudah siap?"

"Yep!" balas Sakura riang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Dia ditinggalkan di salah satu sisi rumah kaca. Di tengah-tengah rumah kaca sudah diletakkan sebuah papan besar dengan lubang lima puluh senti bertirai merah di tengah-tengahnya. Sakura duduk di bangku panjang putih, menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai jenis bunga di sekelilingnya. Puluhan kamera yang mengelilingi dirinya tidak jadi masalah, terlebih ini merupakan variety show kesekian kali untuk Sakura.

Dua puluh menit yang panjang dan hidung Sakura rasa-rasanya sudah mampet sama bau bunga, pintu di sisi lain rumah kaca berderit terbuka.

Dada Sakura sudah mau meletus saking gugupnya.

"Halo?" Satu suara bariton yang lumayan familiar menyeruak. Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Ha-halo?"

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah lubang bertirai. Dia ingin membuka tirai itu dan mengonfirmasi dugaannya. Tapi tidak gadis ini lakukan karena tahu itu akan sangat mengecewakan permisa di rumah. Alih-alih dia menempelkan telinganya ke papan demi mendengar suara-suara tambahan.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama," suara bariton itu meminta maaf. "Ini, sebagai permintaan maaf." Lalu sebuah tangan pucat terjulur sambil memegang es krim stroberi dengan toping potongan stroberi kecil-kecil di atasnya.

FAVORIT SAKURA BANGET!

Gadis itu menarik napas kaget. Dia tahu di kamera ekspresinya tidak ada cantik-cantiknya sama sekali, tapi semua orang tahu seberapa addictednya Sakura pada es krim stroberi dengan toping stroberi kecil-kecil di atasnya. Jadi, mulut menganga dan mata berbinar-binar bahagia sudah pasti masuk dalam pemahaman pemirsa.

Siapapun orang di balik papan ini sudah berhasil merebut hati Sakura Haruno. Hanya dengan sebuah es krim.

"Terima kasih…" kata Sakura unyu. "Oh! Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu." Tas berisi kue-kue manis dibukanya, lalu disodorkan satu pak kue mochi melalui lubang bertirai.

Ada jeda sedetik sebelum sebuah telapak tangan, besar dan hangat, menyambut tangan mungilnya dan membungkusnya dengan kehangatan. Sakura hanya berharap semoga orang yang di seberang tidak menyadari telapak tangannya yang mendadak berkeringat. Bungkusan mochi di tangannya dilepas, tapi tangan miliknya tidak.

"Terima kasih…" kata orang itu. "Tapi aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Mungkin ketika scene ini tayang nanti, akan ada efek guntur dan halilintar yang menyambar dari atas kepala Sakura.

"Oh. Okay. Maaf aku tidak tahu," kata Sakura. Dia menggaruk pelan kepalanya, bingung karena mendadak situasi jadi awkward.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas orang itu. "Kita punya banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal."

AMPUN DIJE. Siapapun orang ini dia pantas dianugerahi gelar Master of Flirting, pikir Sakura.

Mendadak, perasaan Sakura makin tidak enak.

Berniat menghapus situasi awkward di antara mereka, Sakura ingin memberikan hadiah lainnya (puluhan kue manis sudah dicoret dari daftar, meninggalkan syal rajutan, snapback, dan lilin aroma.) Tapi begitu dia ingin menarik tangannya, tangan di seberang menahannya dengan erat, seolah-olah tidak suka situasi intim ini hancur. Sakura tambah awkward.

"Ah, ano… bisa lepaskan tanganku sebentar? Aku mau ambil hadiah lain tapi tanganku yang satu lagi pegang es krim. Hehehe."

Terdengar helaan napas pelan sebelum tangannya dilepas. Buru-buru Sakura mengambil lilin aroma dan menjulurkannya lewat lubang. Dan seperti sebelumnya, tangannya kembali dibungkus oleh genggaman hangat.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri semalam," kata Sakura gugup.

Orang di sebelah seakan menyadari kegugupan Sakura. Dia mengecup puncak tangan Sakura sebelum berujar, "terima kasih." Hening, dan seperti ada suara orang menghirup sesuatu. "Kau yakin tidak menambah hal yang aneh-aneh ke dalamnya?"

"Eh? Kok?"

"Soalnya, aku pikir aku mulai jatuh cinta."

CIYAAAAAAAAT…

Sakura hanya gadis biasa, yang hatinya juga bisa lemah mendengar suara bariton seksi mendadak berucap seperti itu. Gaara-kun ataupun tidak, Sakura sudah _dugun-dugun_.

Tiga puluh menit berikutnya, segala yang terjadi seakan-akan mengabur dalam dimensi waktu. Sakura tidak tahu dia bisa tersenyum tanpa henti selama itu, atau ketika dia mulai mengkhawatirkan kondisi jantungnya yang terus-menerus menggila. Orang di sebelah ini pandai memanipulasi otak dan perasaan para gadis—Sakura yakin itu. Tapi demi kenyamanan bersama, dan rating, dia tidak berniat menginterupsi dengan berceletuk _'Pandai amat ngerayunya, mas.'_ Dan ketika sudah waktunya untuk saling bertatapan langsung, Sakura sudah merasa tulang pipinya makin naik ke atas.

Dibukanya pintu rumah kaca dan Sakura berjalan ke luar dengan pelan. Tepat di sebuah pohon sakura yang tumbuh tepat di samping rumah kaca—berada di satu garis lurus dengan papan di dalam, tempat di mana untuk pertama kalinya Sakura akan menemui pacar virtualnya. Sakura menelan ludah gugup sambil memperbaiki untaian surai panjangnya. Dia menengok malu-malu dari balik dinding rumah kaca, dan di situ, tepat di balik pohon, sesosok pemuda berbadan tegap menatapnya dari balik manik sewarna pualam.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Di satu sisi dia merasa kecewa karena pasangannya bukanlah seperti yang dia harapkan. Di sisi lainnya, dia merasa oke oke saja karena sepertinya Sasuke Uchiha tidak buruk-buruk amat kalau dijadikan pacar virtual. Sebagai ganti, Sakura memasang senyum _gentle_. Dia mendekat ke arah pemuda itu dengan langkah hati-hati.

"Hajimemashite." Sakura membungkuk. "Watashi wa Sakura desu. Yoroshiku."

Uchiha membalas salamnya dengan ikut membungkuk seraya memperkenalkan diri. Dari yang dibacanya sepintas di majalah-majalah, Sasuke Uchiha tipikal pemuda yang lebih suka berbicara melalui tatapan mata. Dan mungkin itu penyebabnya, atau mungkin hanya lampu kamera, tapi Sakura menangkap ada sinar aneh di mata pemuda Uchiha itu.

 *****0*****

Syuting berjalan tanpa hambatan. Setelah perkenalan singkat yang berujung pada perjalanan mereka ke restoras Prancis tidak jauh dari lokasi rumah kaca, Sakura sudah merasa pipinya membengkak karena kebanyakan senyum dan tertawa. Di lain sisi, Sasuke Uchiha menampilkan sosok pemuda yang tidak banyak bicara, tidak banyak berekspresi, tapi terlalu banyak flirting.

Dan selama tiga jam syuting tanpa jeda, Sakura sudah tahu sedikit soal kepribadian Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda itu tidak suka hal yang manis-manis (Sakura sempat bergurau kalau Sasuke mungkin tidak menyukainya karena dia _manis,_ yang dibalas pemuda itu dengan kata-kata semacam, _kau cantik_ ,) Sasuke Uchiha juga paling suka _skinship_ —entah bagaimana caranya dia akan menemukan cara memegang tangan Sakura, menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga Sakura, atau hanya sekedar mengusap lengan Sakura. Sakura merasa keberatan soal yang satu ini. Biar bagaimanapun, mereka berdua belum terlalu dekat untuk melakukan hal intim semacam itu. Jadi Sakura sudah membuat catatan virtual di dalam kepalanya untuk protes pada Temari.

Sedetik setelah papan _slate_ dibunyikan, Sakura langsung ditarik oleh Temari. Dia tidak sempat berkata apa-apa pada Sasuke Uchiha yang juga mulai dikelilingi oleh timnya.

"Kerja bagus," kata Temari. Dia menarik rambut Sakura ke belakang dan mengikatnya dalam _ponytail_ asal. "Kita harus segera balik ke Tokyo. Shizune salah mengirim jadwalmu. Selepas ini ada pemotretan di studio dekat rumah Ino, kau ingat kan, tempat itu? Timnya sudah menelponku beberapa kali dan mereka hanya kasih waktu dua jam."

"Uh. Oke. Tapi aku mau pamit dulu sama Uchiha. Tidak enak kalau langsung pergi kan."

Temari mengangguk cepat-cepat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari smartphone miliknya. Sakura berbalik, berniat berbasa-basi demi kesopanan pada partner barunya, ketika mendadak sosok itu sudah muncul di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. Garis wajahnya yang keras dengan tulang pipi tinggi, alis tebal, dan bibir merah sedikit tebal (Sakura yakin dia habis sulam bibir) layaknya hasil pahatan maha karya tangan Dewa sendiri. Sakura sudah banyak mendengar soal Sasuke Uchiha ini. Garis keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha; aktor dengan kemampuan mumpuni; tujuh kali berturut-turut menjadi _The Hottest_ dalam majalah Japan Weekly; dan player kelas hiu jantan kebelet kawin.

 _Aduhai… kalaulah hati ini tidak keburu kepincut sama pipi bolongnya Gaara-kun, Adinda mau memuja Akang Uke…_

Inner Sakura yang ber-IQ rangkak (—kata Temari) senyum-senyum mesum. Tapi pemikirannya langsung buyar begitu pemuda beriris oniks itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di balik saku celana denimnya dan terang-terangan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bikin muntah.

"Rambutmu lebih mentereng dari yang di foto," komentarnya sadis.

(….)

Yawla mentereng? Dikira lampu patromaks!

Tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut Sakura balas menatap Sasuke Uchiha. _Nah kan_ , keluar juga sifat aslinya. Jadi yang tadi itu hanya akting, Sakura memutuskan. Dia mengangguk-angguk pada dirinya sendiri, kasihan kalau tadi dia sempat jatuh pada pesona Sasuke Bloody Uchiha.

"Situ pikir rambut situ bagus? Mirip buntut soang aja belagu!" balas Sakura tidak kalah sadis. Harga dirinya kelewat tinggi ogah untuk mengakui kalau rambutnya _memang_ lebih mentereng dari yang di foto (beberapa majalah suka menerapkan efek untuk membuat warna rambutnya lebih halus sih.)

" _Sakura…"_ Temari mendesis dari sampingnya, lalu tanpa aba-aba rusuk Sakura disikunya pelan, membuat gadis merah jambu itu berjengit kaget.

Temari memberinya gelengan kepala nyaris tidak terdeteksi, isyarat untuk Sakura agar tidak membuat keributan. Sakura sudah ingin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda protes pada Temari yang lebih _membela_ sisi pemuda Uchiha itu, tapi melihat tatapan tajam Temari yang setajam golok, membuat Sakura langsung ciut. Dengan terpaksa dilepaskannya Uchiha Sasuke.

Mendengus pelan, Sakura berjalan melewati Uchiha. Dagunya terangkat tinggi-tinggi, angkuh. Dia dengan sengaja menabrak pelan lengan (—maunya sih bahu, tapi kalah tinggi tjoy!) Uchiha. Temari di belakangnya menggumamkan kata maaf pelan.

Baru lima langkah berjalan, Sakura mendengar—dengan teramat jelas, Uchiha bergumam pada manajernya, " _such a kid_."


End file.
